El amarillo acaba con un ambiente caliente
by ladyalucard15
Summary: El amarillo es el color que influye sensación positiva y optimismo; Sin embargo, algunas cosas amarillas pueden llegar a acabar con un ambiente caliente. Vive en un piña debajo del mar ¡Bob Esponja! Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela Hetalia y Latín Hetalia. M por algunas cosillas.


Titulo:El amarillo acaba con un ambiente caliente

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):2482

Pareja:Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela

Resumen: El amarillo es el color que influye sensación positiva y optimismo; ademas puede significar suerte, felicidad, éxito, gloria, afecto y amistad. Sin embargo, algunas cosas amarillas pueden llegar a acabar con un ambiente caliente. _Vive en un piña debajo del mar~¡Bob Esponja!_(Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela) Hetalia y Latín Hetalia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido* Advertencia: Algunos temas sexuales y una que otra mala palabra. Así que Ranting M por seguridad.

No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el Alfred/María! no se metan conmigo. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. Y María también tiene un lanzallamas. Y Alfred también. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar. Así que dale al botón de atrás que esta arriba y no comentes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred estaba pasando el tiempo con María, viendo la tele en una tarde del jueves, con su brazo envuelto alrededor del cuello de la ojiverde.

Mientras veían una película por televisión, el rubio tuvo un impulso por hundir su nariz en el cuello de la morena, a lo que esta solo se digno a reír.

No se habían visto desde hace una semana, y la necesidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja les estaba volviendo un poco...traviesos.

Más envalentonado con su reacción, Alfred le dio una mordida amorosa con una sonrisa, recibiendo ahora un gritillo y un suave empujón de María.

La morena le veía separada con una sonrisa, mientras en la televisión pasaban a comerciales, María se acerco a él arrastrando un poco sus rodillas, murmurando un ``Tonto´´ antes de unir sus labios.

Sonidos de besos húmedos y labios chocando llenaba la sala, mientras los dos vasos de refresco con hielo yacían olvidados en la mesita frente a la tele, junto a pedazos restantes de pizza.

Una mano morena envolvió unas hebras doradas, dándoles un ligero tirón en cuanto sintió su labio siendo mordido con burla, y unos brazos fuertes fueron a envolverse alrededor de su espalda, empujándola más de cerca al cuerpo frente suyo.

Palabras descaradas se escaparon en el beso, en la televisión ahora sonaba la canción de ``The set fire to the Rain´´ en vivo, cuando ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá con un ``Poff´´.

La necesidad de contacto les estaba consumiendo, y las caricias leves no se hicieron esperar, con la chica ahora intentando arrancar la chaqueta del rubio y este agradeciendo el favor, la temperatura se había elevado.

Los blancos dientes se desplazaron traviesos a su oreja, dándole un ligero tirón a su lóbulo antes de deslizarse por su cuello con un camino de besos suaves.

-Ah...Alfred...-La reacción no se hizo esperar, y la morena rápido se mordió el labios ante la sensación, antes de que esos mismos labios le besasen la comisura, volviéndola loca, hundiendo un poco sus dedos en los amplios hombros del otro.

De repente, la necesidad de más contacto se hizo más demandante, y la camisa de Alfred se hallo volando por los aires hasta un rincón desconocido con el tintineo de su cinturón.

La morena le vio de manera atrevida, y movió su mano por el pecho del rubio, delineando sus músculos esculpidos, paseándose por su espalda tentando, antes de empujarlo nuevamente, esta vez para que se acostase en el sofá, con ella sentada sobre sus caderas y viéndole desde arriba con una sonrisa.

El rubio veía todo desde abajo con el mismo gesto provocadoramente, observando todo y escuchando los zapatos de la morena cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Le pregunto la morena con voz traviesa.

-Strip...-Respondió el rubio copiando su gesto.

-Esta bien...-Soltó, antes de comenzar.

Comienzo a sacarse en primero el bluson violeta que cargaba con lentitud, tarareando y moviéndose al ritmo de una canción que solo ella era capaz de oír, frotando sus muslos contra las caderas de Alfred con cada movimiento.

El rubio se mordió el labio ante el contacto, observando como la suave piel del abdomen se iba descubriendo, cremosa y suave.

La vista desde abajo podía ser tan buena.

Un brasier blanco se hizo notar, envolviendo las dos curvaturas que formaban los senos de la morena, como un guante, perfecto

La morena peleaba con la tela que hacia de cinturón en sus jeans oscuros, desatandolo de a poco antes de tomarlo en sus manos y pasearlo un poco por su cuerpo, para luego lanzarlo a algún lugar tras el sofá.

Aquí venia la mejor parte, pensó Alfred, viendo a la morena quitando el botón de su pantalón y el cierre, tomando el borde de sus jeans para darle la bienvenida a sus...

...Panties de Bob Esponja...

.

.

.

...¿Eh?

.

.

.

Eran, efectivamente, unas panties amarillas con la cara de Bob Esponja estampada, sonriente y mostrando los dos dientes que poseía y sus ojos azules risueños mirando hacia él, ademas de unos cuantos lunares de un color más oscuros y que debían ser lo agujeros en la esponja.

.

.

.

Alfred no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

.

.

.

Alfred estaba perplejo, y aquello extraño a María ya que esperaba otra respuesta más...salvaje, y bajo la mirada para ver que era lo que ocurría cuando sus ojos se llenaran de horror.

-¡No veas!-Grito saltando del sofá como un rayo y cubriéndose la entrepierna con ambas manos roja de la más pura vergüenza.

Alfred estaba como un pez fuera del agua, aun por reaccionar.

Mierda...pensó María, estaba tan emocionada que olvido que esa mañana se había puesto las de Bob Esponja.

Alfred recordó una canción de repente.

_Vive en un piña debajo del mar~¡Bob Esponja!_

Y fue en ese momento...que estallo.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!-

Alfred no se estaba riendo, se estaba carcajeando como pocas en su vida y se había tirado al piso haciéndolo, pero es que, simplemente…

María quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡No te rías!-Volvió a gritar María, viendo al rubio revolcándose en el suelo mientras se agarraba la tripa.

-¡N-No lo estoy haciendo! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA-Le soltó de vuelta el rubio, cubriéndose la boca en vano para ocultar su risa.

-¡Que dejes de reír!-

-JA JA JA, ¡Vive en una piña debajo del mar~! ¡B-BOB ESPONJA! JAJAJAJAJA- Alfred comenzó a cantar y siguió, hasta tiro un adorno de la mesa en medio de su ataque de risa.

-¡Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar~!¡BOB ESPONJA!-

-¡El mejor amigo que podrías desear~!¡BOB ESPONJA!-

La morena se cubrió la cara con sus manos y bajo la cabeza, deseando que el cosmos se plegara sobre si mismo y el universo se terminara de joder, cualquier cosa para que esto se acabase.

Alfred estaba tirado en el piso carcajeando sin control.

-¡Y como a un pez le es fácil flotar!¡BOB ESPONJA!-

-¡BOB ESPONJA!...BOB ESPONJA...BOB ESPONJA...

...Él es BOB ESPONJA!-

María se dirigió al sofá, evitando acercarse mucho al rubio que rodaba por el lugar sin dejar de soltar fuertes risotadas, dándole de palmadas al piso para calmarse.

-¡A-Ay!...¡Mis costillas!...Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja-Siguió, dirigiendo ahora sus manos a la zona que estaba aquejandole de tanto reír, ahora costandole un poco respirar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y la risa de Alfred fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que solo hubo unas pequeñas convulsiones en su pecho y una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

María estaba sentada en el sofá, con un cojín cubriendo su entrepierna y sus manos suspendidas cubriendo su rostro, feliz de que Alfred había terminado de burlarse.

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio recupero la compostura y decidió levantarse del suelo luego de arreglarse un poco el cabello, antes de dar un salto e ir al sofá, sobándose un poco la mandíbula que le estaba empezando a doler.

-A ver...¿Por que rayos llevas unas pantaletas de Bob Esponja?-Pregunto Alfred luego de unos segundos, conectando su cerebro nuevamente y tratando de parecer serio, pero la sonrisa que se colaba por sus labios no se lo permitía y amenazaba con volverse en otra sección de carcajadas.

-Esta de moda en mi país...¡¿Ya?!-Le grito la morena furiosa, el rubor rojo volviendo a su rostro.

-Ok, ok, cálmate...Yo solo preguntaba-Dijo Alfred levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

Alfred se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá, volviendo a ver televisión, dando unas palmaditas en el sofá para que la morena se acercara, con ganas de acurrucarse un rato con ella, pero no paso.

Alfred se volteo hacia la ojiverde, quien le ignoraba desde su sitio alejado en el sofá, las rodillas en su pecho y los brazos abrazando la almohada sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Creo que se había pasado...

-¿M-Mary...?-Llamo tentativamente, con un toque meloso en su voz.

.

.

.

No obtuvo respuesta, salvo el sonido que venia de la televisión, donde las noticias comunicaban una invasión del caracol africano.

.

.

.

-¿Estas molesta?-Pregunto.

Nuevamente silencio.

María seguía sin moverse, y un brillo furioso inundaba su mirada ¿O tal vez seria la luz de la televisión? Alfred esperaba que sí, porque cuando la morena se ponía molesta...Solo digamos que a Alfred no le agradaba ver a su novia así, y más si estaba en ese estado por él.

-O-Oye...-Llamo nuevamente, montando su rodilla en el sofá y deslizándose con cuidado. Tal vez se había pasado.

-No estarás molesta ¿O si?-Pregunto nuevamente, acomodándose a unos cuantos centímetros de la morena.

Esta vez, recibió una respuesta.

-Si. Estoy MUY molesta. Así que, para preservar la paz en esta sala y nadie vaya al hospital, sera mejor que te alejes de mi, Alfred, o no respondo-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un toque ácido en su voz.

El rubio se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre con ese tono, y comprobó que efectivamente la morena estaba furiosa con el.

Real, realmente furiosa.

Pero lo peor aun estaba por venir, y lo ultimo que salio de los labios de la morena en ese momento petrifico a Alfred y le hizo abrir los ojos con el más puro de los terrores.

.

.

.

-Y No más sexo para ti esta semana...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

JAJA, JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Pobre María! D:, Pero Pobre Alfred también, aunque se lo merecía, ¿No creen? ¡María tiene el poder en sus manos!

Este fic esta inspirado en esa moda de Bob Esponja que estaba haciendo de las suyas en la nación, las muchachas querían tener todo de Bob Esponja: Cuadernos, bolsos, camisas, protectores para teléfonos, llaveros, camisas. La cosa llego a tal magnitud que hasta la ropa interior había sido colonizada!¡E incluso los hombres se habían unido!, sino, pregúntenle a mi amiga Lesly, que me mostró la ropa interior que cargaba un día (No se bajo el pantalón si es lo que están pensando, solo se halo un poco la tela del panti) Y a quien le agradecemos este fic, ya que el solo verlo me hizo preguntarme ¿Que pasaría si...Ella esta con su novio en casa, las cosas se ponen fogosas y cuando todo esta emocionante...ella carga las panties? No pare de reír en ese momento y así nació este fic.

Por cierto, Bob Esponja y su opening en español latino no me pertenecen! Aunque creo que hasta anote la letra mal.

Y, ya que usted me ha aguantado hasta aquí abajo, aquí les va un extra!

~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ (EXTRA)~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~

-Hey, Mary...-La morena oyó la voz del rubio viniendo de la sala, mientras preparaba unas arepas con café para su desayuno del sábado.

-¿Mm?...-Dio como un gruñido, aun estaba molesta por el asunto del jueves, y amasaba con vigor la masa entre sus manos.

Trato de enfocar sus furia en otra cosa que no fuese la pasta blanca, porque después se pondría amargas con su enojo.

-¿Podrías venir acá un segundo?-Pregunto.

La morena le oyo, lavándose las manos en el fregador para quitarse algo de masa seca que se había colado entre sus uñas y dedos, cerrando de un jalón la llave del agua.

Algunas personas podrían decir que había exagerado con su enojo, que se había molestado mucho por nada.

.

.

.

Pero realmente, lo que paso le había dado, y bien duro.

Alfred había herido sus sentimientos al burlarse así de ella en esa forma, le había hecho sentir como si fuese una cosa rara, cantando la canción de Bob Esponja mientras se reía de ella.

Como si ella misma le causara risa.

Aquello le había herido.

Había tenido ganas de correr al baño, una habitación, al jardín, solo un lugar donde pudiese esconderse y llorar en paz.

Pero se mantuvo firme a si misma, y se mantuvo quieta en el sofá para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Pero, rápidamente, aquel sentimiento se volvió en furia, destinada al rubio.

Y fue cuando tuvo ganas de ahorcar a Alfred y le pidió que se alejara, porque con toda esta ira no sabia lo iba a hacer si Alfred siquiera osara en rozarle.

``Mantén la calma y se una Reina de Belleza. Mantén la calma y se una Reina de Belleza. Mantén la calma y se una Reina de Belleza´´ se repetía internamente.

Fue entonces que soltó aquella oración:_ Y No más sexo para ti esta semana..._

Dos días habían pasado, y le estaba costando perdonarlo.

Las cosas serian mucho más sencillas si Alfred aprendiera a decir ``Lo siento´´

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y fue a la sala, a ver que rayos quería el rubio, antes de tomar un paño que colgaba del borde de la mesa cuando camino a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres Alfr...?!-La morena venia secándose las manos con el paño, cuando su mandíbula cayo.

Camisa de Bob Esponja.

.

.

.

Alfred cargaba una camisa de Bob Esponja.

.

.

.

Era una camisa de algodón inmaculada, con un enorme estampado de Bob Esponja en toda la parte frontal. No solo eso, sino también que a través del borde de sus jeans desteñidos quedaba al descubierto un par de boxers amarillos, con un estampadito del mismo personaje.

El trapo cayo de la mano de María, sonando con un ``fop´´ en el suelo de cerámica.

Su rostro estaba perplejo.

Alfred, por su parte, se veía un tanto apenado y frotaba su nuca constantemente ante la reacción de la morena, con una de sus manos quietas en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando una oración rompió el extraño silencio.

-Alfred...amor...¿Por qué rayos llevas eso puesto?-

El rostro del rubio pareció iluminarse al oír la palabra _amor_ dirigida hacia él, ya sin deseos asesinos o amenazas a su persona, y elevo la cabeza con una sonrisa feliz, antes de apaciguarse para responder.

-Well...Oí que en tu país estaba de moda entre los chicos también...-Decía.

-...Y me puse a pesar y vi que si yo estuviese en tu misma situación no me gustaría que se burlaran, solo un poco de comprensión...

...Y entendí que, no debí reírme de ti de esa manera...Soy tu novio, y te debo respeto por eso...-

María le observaba, claramente sorprendida, por la ropa, y las palabras.

-A...Ademas...si te pones a pensar, Bob Esponja y yo nos parecemos, tenemos los ojos azules, mi cabello es amarillo al igual que su cuerpo, tenemos alguna relación con las hamburguesas y los dos somos unos... i...idiotas...-Alfred agrego, bajando la voz repentinamente cuando llego a la ultima parte, inclinando su cabeza abajo, claramente arrepentido.

Eso fue suficiente para María.

-Oh...Alfred...-Dijo, aproximándose más hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Él y yo somos idiotas ¿No crees?-Decía bajo el rubio, correspondiendo el gesto. Refiriéndose a lo que había hecho. Y María sonrió reconfortante.

-Pero tu eres mi idiota...-Le respondió.

-...¿Me perdonas?...-Susurro bajito, con su cabeza oculta en el hombro y los cabellos de María.

La morena le vio unos instantes.

Alfred no había dicho textualmente ``Lo siento´´...

...Pero había reflexionado y se había dado cuenta de sus errores, y se arrepentía sinceramente de ellos, y buscaba la forma de enmendarlos.

Eso era más que suficiente.

-Por supuesto, tontito...-Le respondió, antes de volver a abrazarle.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y María volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes en que otra cosa te pareces a Bob Esponja?-Le pregunto.

-Mm...No ¿En que?...-Le soltó el rubio, curioso como él solo.

-En que los dos son tan adorables que cuesta odiarlos, a pesar de todas las idioteces que haces, no puedo estar molesta contigo por mucho tiempo-Respondió, antes de darle un beso suave que le tomo por sorpresa, antes de corresponder.

_Ellos mismos habían probado que algunas cosas amarillas pueden llegar a acabar con un ambiente caliente, y general algunos cuantos problemas. _

_Pero también sabían de primera mano, que aquellas mismas cosas podían solucionarlo todo y..._

-Esos boxers amarillos tuyos me están encendiendo...Vamos al sofá...-Le dijo la morena entre besos, respirando agitada con la anticipacion, halando a un rubio en sus mismas condiciones.

...Vamos a dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí lo tienen!

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3


End file.
